


Drabbles from my Asks to Mj

by mywritingiswack



Series: Tumblr Drabbles w/my Mutuals [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Bellarke Separation fics, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, I hate myself, I promise, I'm Sorry, Meh, Murven S5 fics, So much angst, and also, but i make up for it with fluff, i should probably go find her..., i think she's still in a coffin somewhere, i was feeling angsty, murven - Freeform, raven dies in one of the fics, s5, season 5, so i gave Mj a bunch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Raven dies. I'm sorry. This was extremely rude.





	1. Whispers (Bellarke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miravena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miravena/gifts).



Clarke awoke to whispers of the wind.

She stumbled up, making sure not to wake Madi, and she followed the wind as it led her through parts of the woods she had never seen.

When she reached a small ledge overlooking the river, the wind stopped and she looked around. It was only when she had completed a full turn that she saw a man.

"Bellamy?" she whispered as she ran towards him.

As soon as her hands reached him, he was gone.

"Gone," her voice broke.

And then she broke.


	2. Imagine (Bellarke)

Bellamy only half slept and half replayed every interaction he had with Clarke.

He lay his hand on his chest, where Clarke's hand had rested before.

He pretended it was her hand that lay there.

Imagined Clarke next to him.

Imagined her even breaths as she slept.

Imagined her waking up and smiling at him.

Imagined what her morning voice sounded like.

He imagined her wiping the tears from his face and whispering "It was only a dream. I promise."

But the tears still came, and she still wasn't here.


	3. Dent (Bellarke)

My sword fell to the ground as Echo blocked yet another of my maneuvers.

In frustration, I kicked the sword away and stormed out.

I went to Clarke's old cell. I traced her drawings & turned to see Raven.

"Look, I know it's hard, but you've gotta tone it down."

"It's been 5 years & we're still not on the ground!"

Taken aback, she left, & I kicked the wall, leaving a dent where one of Clarke's sketches was.

I knelt down & traced the dent, tears falling on the already tear-soaked floor.


	4. Panic (Bellarke)

"Madi! Madi! I know you love hide & seek, but it's dark out and I need you to come out!"

Panic shot through my veins as I remembered seeing Bellamy for the last time and I searched my mind for the latest image of Madi I could conjure.

I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye and I let out a sigh of relief. Once I caught her, I checked to make sure she was okay and then enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey. Never do that again. Okay? I can't lose you, too," I whispered into Madi's hair.


	5. I Won't (Bellarke)

I woke up in the control room to the constant radio static. Absent-mindedly, I fiddled with the radio.

"Bell-"

I involuntarily changed the channel. I got up out of my seat and yelled.

Raven ran in asking what was wrong.

"I heard Clarke! She-she's alive! But I can't find the channel. Help me!"

"Bellamy. You probably imagined it. You're sleep deprived."

"No. No. Because if I imagined it-that means I won't get to tell her I'm trying. To use my head. I won't get to tell her I lo-" my voice hitched.

"She knew."


	6. We/Us (Murven)

(Part 1) (Murphy)

When I saw Raven talking to Zeke, I replayed the moment I told her about how I felt.

Raven reacted the way I knew she would, saying, "Emori is my friend. I couldn't-won't do that to her."

I walked up to Raven, asking to talk to her.

"Emori and I are over. She made that clear enough. So what's stopping us, now, Raven?"

"Murphy... John," her voice softened. "You and me? We would be disastrous. And I can't do that to us."

She walked away, leaving me truly empty for the first time in my life.

 

(Part 2) (Raven)

As I walked away, my heart sunk and I hated what I had just said, even knowing it was true. I returned to Zeke, continuing our conversation.

But my smile only hid the pain. And my words only hid what I truly wanted to say.

Every now and then, I glanced at Murphy, who was doing his best to hide how I had hurt him.

To me, his emotions were easy to read. The little glints in his eyes. His inability to stop chewing the inside of his cheek when he was sad.

But we could only ever be friends.

 

(Part 3) (Raven)

I walked into the church to find Murphy about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere."

"John Murphy don't lie to me."

Turning around, he told me, "Fine. I'm going to Polis."

"What!? And without telling anyone? Without telling me? What about us? I thought we were family."

Murphy shook his head and replied, "Well, _we_ would be a disaster. And Raven? There isn't an 'us'. At least, not anymore."


	7. Broken (Murven)

"Murphy? Do you ever wish you could change the way you and Emori met? Make sure you had a _real_ chance?" Raven asked.

"No. I don't. Because then, I wouldn't be who I am today. Who is this about?"

"Zeke. He-he's sweet and amazing a perfect. But, everything. It's all wrong."

"Yeah, of course it is."

"What?" I replied.

"It's us Raven. It's always been us. Can't you see it?"

I swallowed before replying, "Maybe it is. But it can't be us. I'm too broken. Not enough for you. Not enough for anyone."


	8. Sunshine (Princess Mechanic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven dies. I'm sorry. This was extremely rude.

"Raven? Oh my god, Raven."

I ran to where Raven was lying on the bed, barely alive. Shakily, I called 911, silently begging to anyone who would listen. I

dropped the phone when Raven whispered my name.

Kneeling beside Raven, I tried to keep the tears from streaming down my face.

Raven mouthed something. When I heard her, my heart ached.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

She took her last breath, and I pressed my lips to hers and sobbed, "Please don't take my sunshine away."


	9. No (Bellarke)

"Clarke. I was trying to save my family. You, of all people, should get that," Bellamy pleaded.

"So, what. I'm not your family anymore? You don't need me anymore?" Clarke snapped, her hands shaking and tears flooding her vision.

"Clarke-" Bellamy took a step towards her, reaching for her face.

Clarke faltered for a second, both of them slipping back into old habits.

But Clarke's head raced to overtake her heart, and she stepped away.

"You have no right to care about me."

"I kn-"

"No. You don't."


	10. Nothing (Princess Mechanic)

I watched as Raven's attention was taken back the TV.

As the credits rolled, Raven untangled herself from me, stretching her body.

Looking at me with confusion, she said, "What's wrong, Clarke?"

A smile came to my face as I got up and pulled her towards me, my hands resting on her waist as her hands played with my hair.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong. For the first time in my life," I whispered, my smile bleeding into my voice.

Raven pulled me in for a messy kiss, all smiles and laughs.


	11. Family (Haven)

(Part 1)

Harper squeezed my hand as we walked into the room.

A woman opened the door, ushering us to seats taking her own seat.

"So, Mrs. & Mrs. McIntyre-Reyes, we just need you to sign these papers and then everything will be finalized," she told us.

We signed the papers, exchanging glances and trying not to giggle from excitement. Once the lady told us we could see her, I practically jumped out of my seat.

 

(Part 2)

She led Harper and I to a small nursery, showing us a tiny baby. _Our_ tiny baby.

I watched as Harper carefully took our baby into her arms, rocking her.

My heart swelled with so much love I was scared it would burst.

I played with her, her grip on my finger as she fell asleep reassuring me of everything.

"So, did you pick out a name?" the woman asked us.

I smiled at Harper, nodding.

Careful not to wake her, Harper whispered, "Hello, Elidi Ana McIntyre-Reyes. We're your new family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain why I picked Elidi Ana as a Haven baby name. First, Ana is Harper's choice, and Elidi means gift of the sun, which I feel like was a really subtle nod to Luna... and also together, it's an adorable name and I love it.


	12. Smirk (Bellarke)

(Part 1)

"Are you gonna come in?" Bellamy asked.

"I am tanning. You might have gorgeous skin, but I'm ridiculously pale. Plus, I refuse to fake tan."

I watched as he got out of the pool and walked towards me.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting a drink of water," he said innocently.

I kept my eyes on him. I could practically hear his smirk as he remarked, "Checking me out, Princess?"

 

(Part 2)

I was about to reply when he slung me over his shoulder and jumped into the pool.

Giggling, I brushed the hair from my face.

Bellamy grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him.

My heart began to race faster as I realized how close we were & how much closer we were getting.

"Bell," I whispered.

"Yes?"

At that, I put my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. I wrapped my legs around Bell's waist.

Murphy yelled, "Cannonball!" and jumped into the pool.

And of course they both smirked.


End file.
